Sigh and Scream We Make
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Vincent was like a drug to her. Yuffie Kisaragi was addicted to Vincent Valentine. She loved everything, if she was honest. But, she couldn't say she hated him, and not mean it.


**Sigh and Scream We Make.**

**A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaity**

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

Vincent was like a drug to her.

Yuffie Kisaragi was addicted to Vincent Valentine.

His eyes, his smell, his face, his skin, his voice, his hair… everything about him made her weak at the knees, made her heart thunder against her ribs, made her breath quicken and palms sweat. And at night, she would lie awake in her bed, wondering when all this garbage was just going to stop- when her brain was going to stop pounding, when her heart was going to stop breaking when he spoke about, thought about, looked at pictures of… Lucrecia Crescent. Still, she couldn't get enough.

Vincent was like a drug to her.

And Yuffie Kisaragi couldn't get enough.

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

And as she lay in her bed, her mind spinning with thoughts of him running wild, she got that feeling in her stomach… that absolute, burning, searing, mind numbingly painful… _hatred_. She was reminded why she didn't miss him.

Because he didn't love her.

The fact rang through her head, and the pain intensified, her hatred for him deepening as she thought of how much she cared for him, and how much he ignored her, treating her like a child, brushing her off, as though she wasn't a human being, as though she too didn't have a heart that was capable of being broken. The hatred burned and writhed as she thought of Lucrecia.

Because Vincent didn't love her.

_Every room-mate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make_

And sometimes, Yuffie thought that AVALANCHE were kept up all night by the two of them. Sometimes, she and Vincent would stay up, and she would laugh loudly, or sigh equally as loudly when he seemed to be being completely obtuse or when he had the gumption to mention 'The Popsicle' around her and she would scream. Every one of her room-mates would be kept awake at night by every sigh and scream they made.

Yet they never complained. Maybe, they understood what it felt like to _hate_ the one you loved.

_All the feelings that I get _

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Then the feelings would come back when they were sent on missions together, and they would fight as though they could read each other's minds, Yuffie dodging a well aimed bullet that would have punctured her skin seconds before had she not danced from it's wrath, or Vincent catching her hands and flinging her into the air even with his eyes closed.

But she still doesn't miss him.

Because he still doesn't love her like she loves him.

She thinks.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" she had screamed on one of those fateful nights. Vincent hadn't looked taken aback, or even mildly interested in her hot-headed, tears streaming down her face comment, his eyes boring into her own as he stared.

"Then it is working."

She wasn't necessarily lying. She loved everything, if she was honest. But she couldn't say she hated him and not mean it either.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

But then she would take a moment to control her temper, ignore the rash comment he had just made, see through his so-called eternal love for Lucrecia, and remember that she was Yuffie Kisaragi, and she didn't give up easily.

Not without a fight. And if she had to fight for Vinnie, then she would fight.

And she would win.

_Only when you stop to think _

_About me, do you know_

And Yuffie would wonder what Vincent was thinking. Because she could see it in his eyes, the turmoil, the parts of him that was clinging to the memories of Lucrecia, and the parts of him that was begging to let Yuffie through his shell, allow her to see through her hatred, tame it, calm it down.

Yuffie would wonder and she would hope.

She'd hope that he at least _wanted_ her to love him. Or maybe he loved her?

… Yuffie liked to think he did.

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_

She would mentally kick herself when she fell for his dazzling eyes, for the twist of his lips that was more a sneer than a smile, for the caress of his hands in battle, that didn't mean a thing. She wanted to hurt him when he told her repeatedly he loved _**HER**_.

Yuffie tried to understand it all, really she did. But no matter how hard she tried, Yuffie just couldn't understand why she loved him.

So much.

_You hate everything about me _

_Why do you love me?_

And it was no secret that he hated her. He hated her for bringing him away from the cold dark confines of his comfort zone, for clearing the cobwebs, the angst, the pain out of his heart and making room for her own dazzling sunshine that now lingered there whether he liked it or not.

And it was also no secret that he loved her too.

Because that fiery warm kiss, that made her lips catch flame, that made her body tremble and her blood run cold despite it's chasteness and hurried brush- did not mean nothing at all.

Why did he love her?

She wasn't so sure.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me…_

_I._

"Vince?"

_HATE._

"…Yes?"

_YOU._

"…Nothing. It doesn't matter any more."

_HATE._

"Yuffie?"

_I._

"What?"

_HATE._

"…It is of no consequence. Forget I even spoke."

_YOU LOVE ME. _

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_

But Yuffie had figured it out now. That was just how she and Vincent were. He was her drug, her brand new form of materia - the one thing she craved most in the world and just couldn't get enough of. And she was his new light to lead through the darkness that was Lucrecia. She held the torch high, despite her petite size, and made sure he found his way.

The hated each other for it, but they loved each other more.

All because he was her drug.

And Yuffie Kisaragi was hooked.

* * *

**Promise my other Yuffentine fiction isn't as... angsty :)

* * *

**


End file.
